


Snap Shots

by Microraptor_Glider



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microraptor_Glider/pseuds/Microraptor_Glider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a collection of short drabbles in response to prompts. Mostly focus on characters and fleshing out a scene based on a kernel of an idea provided for me. Only the fandom fills included. List of the prompts filled below.</p><p>Chapter 1: use the word "Ameliorate"<br/>Chapter 2: James Jesse's Ideal April Fools<br/>Chapter 3: Compare a character to a Greek god<br/>Chapter 4: How much does Iris just want a cup of coffee?<br/>Chapter 5:  What does Cisco learn won't fit in a car?<br/>Chapter 6: What was buried at the beach?<br/>Chapter 7: What if Wally West were gluten intolerant?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ameliorate

**Author's Note:**

> I already have these on tumblr, but I figured I should post them here as well, though not all at once. I'm willing to do more prompts if people have them, but I won't necessarily be consistent with doing them in a timely fashion.

Knowing that he was doing it for her did little to ameliorate the sense of betrayal. Though Jesse supposed that she should at least be thankful she was alive, the question of at what cost plagued her mind.

Were her friends at home doing ok? Were they even still alive? Jesse had been whisked away to this new world so quickly she hadn’t even had the chance to check in on them. With Zoom still at large on her world, she hoped that he had no reason to go after them.

She knew a little more about the situation here, and was glad that no one had died when the bridge collapsed, but she had also heard that the last person had gotten off only moments before it fell.

Her stomach twinged.

So, when Jesse discovered that she could run fast enough to make a difference, she started helping out where she could. Catching pick pockets and muggers. And, when she caught wind that Zoom had returned to Central City- this Central City- she raced back to fight him.


	2. Jemes Jesse's Ideal April Fools

James wasn’t sure he would call this day ideal. He had used up most of his gadgets, including but not limited to six yo-yos, five pie bombs, three exploding chickens, and a whole bag of smoke-screen hard candy. He had bruises in places he wouldn’t care to admit, and his rocket shoes had been pushed close to the limit.

James panted a moment, glanced at his hostage, and then checked his boot’s batteries. The boots had maybe enough juice to make it to the edge of the city. A huff escaped his lips. They were supposed to last ten hours.

“So, what now?” Hartley asked, leaning against a wall and similarly exhausted. “We’re not usually the ones catching bad guys, but I suppose we should turn him in. Or send him back to Gotham at least.”

“Eventually,” James nodded but turned back to the hostage with a smile. No. Today was not what James would have planned for the ideal April Fools, but it was his most satisfying yet. “First, I gloat. This fucker said I have no sense of humor. Called me an amateur. And, I suppose the Joker does have a reputation. But, killing kids isn’t funny.” James gave the yo-yo rope an extra tug. “Fools on him that he thought he could get away with it in my town.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered giving the Trickster more help from the Rogues, since this is the Joker we are talking about. But I decided that 1. Ideal April Fools so its already skewed in James' favor 2. the joker needs to be taken down a notch 3. I didn't want to put the time in to include more people.


	3. Navigator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Actually the prompt was compare any character to one in Greek mythology)

Hermes huffed when Diana suggested that the Flash might be faster than him, and pouted when he discovered that there were wasn’t just one Flash but several. He thought he’d kept track of what the mortals were doing, but somehow this had escaped him.

Diana nudged him, and he jumped- his brow unfurrowing like a spring. She smiled, “Don’t worry too much about competition, though. He still can’t navigate the spaces between realms quite like you can. From the stories I’ve heard, unless there’s a pre-existing tear he’s pushing through, he’s lucky enough to find his way back to his own world after a trip.”

Hermes’ lips tugged into a smirk. “If he can barely handle that, how would he deal with Olympian politics?”

Diana laughed. “I doubt he’d want to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured this comparison was too easy, but I didn't have any better ideas, so I decided to also include some contrasting for good measure.


	4. Iris's Coffee

Iris breathed in the fresh aroma from the cup and took a long sip. Her headache still pounded, and the stack of papers on her desk still reached a mile high. But, she had all night to finish this article, and just as the bitter drink slid across her tongue, she knew she could do it.

Just don’t ask her to do anything tomorrow, for if she isn’t breathing caffeine at that point, she will be fast asleep


	5. Safety Net

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: what Cisco discovered would not fit in a car.

Cisco glared at the small piece of the drone sticking out of the back of the truck. He attempted to close the car doors again. He pushed as hard as he could. He saw at most half an inch left and felt the drones start to shift inside, but his shoe gave way before the door managed to click.

Caitlin gave a sympathetic shrug. “As much as I’m skeptical about the canyon jump, it might be easier to get Barry to reconsider.”

Cisco paused as if to consider it before looking back at Caitlin. “You do realize this is Barry we’re talking about. Barry, who has a stubborn streak a mile wide. Barry, who will do anything to get faster if it will save someone. Because, that ain’t gonna happen, and I don’t want to see him splat against the mountain side.”

Caitlin opened her mouth to retort, but as Barry’s doctor, she knew how hard it was to keep him out of trouble. Instead they were his safety net, so when he got into trouble he wouldn’t fall to far. Caitlin walked forward and opened the car doors wider. “Perhaps, there’s something we could move around or put on our lap.”


	6. Buried at the Beach

Eobard open and closed his hands before standing up. Things felt different, though he should have expected this. It was a new body. However, he needed a place to keep the shriveled husk that used to be Harrison Wells, at least for the night. The beach where he had watched Harrison and Tess flickered to mind, though the memory had more… warmth this time. Eobard’s chest fluttered and he involuntarily looked at Tess’s body. He shook his head, and reminded himself to concentrate on the task at hand.

The EMTs were already on their way and in his weakened state he couldn’t dig the perfect grave in time. The dirt here was too thick. He took Harrison’s corpse to the beach and buried it under a foot of sand, before returning to the car.

The next day, he moved the body to Harrison’s back yard, but as he was unearthing the body, he paused.

When he had watched the couple from the pier, it had seemed like such a quaint and useless place for the couple to meet up, and to be fair, it was still useless.

But, with the sand under his fingers, he saw something else for a moment. The reeds against the dunes, and the waves crashing behind him. He heard the hush of the water running against the sand and the call of gulls bickering. The breeze pushed against his cheek. For a moment, it was beautiful.

Lost in thought, he suddenly looked down to see Harrison Wells staring back at him.


	7. Not Your Usual Gluten Intolerance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What if Wally West were gluten intolerant?

It had been a couple days since Joe asked him if he’d noticed any changes in his body, when finally something weird happened (and it wasn’t a second round of puberty).

Wally was sitting and watching NASCAR with the whole family, or at least with Joe. Iris and Barry were technically present, and while they attempted to watch the program, Wally could tell they were far more lost in each other. For one, there were in numerable glances between them. Even when they weren’t looking at each other, Iris would lean into Barry, or Barry’s hand would brush against Iris’s knee. There was enough room on the couch for two more people, but they were plastered up against each other.

Typically, Wally wouldn’t pay so much attention to the two, but Barry had managed to hoard the three boxes of Pizza that Joe had insisted they order. He glanced towards the pile of boxes and felt his stomach twist, in one direction then another. Something wasn’t sitting right, but he decided to ignore it in favor of his hunger.

While, they may have eaten their way through the large Meat Lovers, there were still the two with pepperoni, olives, and jalapenos, and Wally discovered he was hungry enough to disregard the olives, wish would usually be a deal breaker.

He gestured in Barry’s direction. “Another slice please.”

As Barry absentmindedly passed one over, it had to pass right in front of Joe. “Exactly how many slices have you had?”

Wally shrugged and made a non-committal sound. Joe raised an eyebrow, at which Wally relented, “I dun’no. This is my third slice of Barry’s order. But, I’m still hungry. It’s a good thing ”

“And, you had nearly all of the pizza we got to split. Well, its just that…” Joe muttered to himself, before clearing his throat as if to get everyone’s attention. “We got the extra boxes because not many people can keep up with Barry’s appetite. Are you sure you’re not feeling any different?”

Wally shook his head, “No, I’m fi-” before his stomach clenched and he doubled over. “Ok. Maybe I do feel a little weird.” 

Weird was an understatement. His abdomen felt like it was spinning in pain, and nausea spread outward from there, filling his throat, seeping into his limbs, and and doing somersaults in his skull. Wally stared at the floor waiting for the feeling to pass.

Meanwhile, it seemed like Iris was taking charge, and he heard something along the lines of taking him to visit Henry and Jesse at STAR Labs. It seemed an odd choice, considering Jesse wasn’t a formal doctor and Henry wasn’t practicing, but Wally trusted them and wasn’t going to come up with any better ideas soon. Everything was blurring together, expect for one moment somebody touched his shoulder and a jolt of static electricity passed through his body.

Once at the labs, his friends took him to a cot to rest in and ran a number of tests after which the feeling in his stomach slowly but surely began to pass. An eternity passed, and then everyone gathered around Wally’s cot to tell him the verdict.

Wally glanced between all the visitors from Henry and Jesse to Joe and Iris to Cisco and the Harrison Wells look-alike. “Ok. I’m a little weirded out here. What’s going on?”

Henry was the first to speak up. “We discovered why you felt weird yesterday: a temporary acute gluten intolerance. Your metabolism had spiked but your digestive system apparently had some trouble keeping up, so it started rejecting the harder to process chemicals such as gluten. Fortunately, it seems like your digestive system has finally caught up.”

“So I’m fine? How does this happen?”

Henry rolled his lips. “We’re not exactly sure.”

“But,” Jesse piped, “We have a theory.” She fiddled with rung her hands together and gave Wally a reassuring smile. “Turns out both Barry and I also have had increased metabolisms, though Barry for quite a bit longer. He was put into a coma by the particle accelerator explosion two and a half years ago, and we were both knocked out by the energy wave a week ago. However, you had woken up faster than either of us did, so…” Jesse pulled her hands apart in hesitation, “maybe our bodies had longer to adjust?”

Wally nodded. He didn’t really understand the whole situation. This was the first he’d heard of Barry’s coma or about Jesse’s metabolism, though at least this explained why Joe wanted them to order so much pizza. “So… what does this mean for me?”

“In order to confirm this theory,” Cisco said as a grin almost split his face, “We have a few more tests to run.” Cisco then dragged him to a treadmill with everyone else in tow, where Wally had the best run of his life


End file.
